<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it Ho by browser13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803661">Let it Ho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13'>browser13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical accident sends Queen Elsa to the land of Azeroth where she meets Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina is all too happy to teach Elsa her ways, including her secret technique for stress relief: orcs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Jaina Proudmoore/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it Ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it had taken Elsa several weeks to get acclimated to a completely new universe, she was ultimately grateful for the strange twist of magic that had brought her to Azeroth. Elsa had been cautioned numerous times by her sister and various officials about the danger of experimenting with her powers, but what was the point of having magic if she never discovered exactly what she was capable of? Still, ‘unsafe’ was certainly an understatement for the fear and terror she felt when her magic had somehow manifested as an icy vortex that sucked her and any nearby objects through it before depositing her in an ocean and winking out. </p><p>Luckily, Elsa had been picked up by a friendly fishing boat that had been passing through, but had her interdimensional predicament quickly became apparent when none the fisherman had ever heard of a kingdom called Arendelle, nor had she ever heard of the kingdom of Kul Tiras. The men had noted how she bore startling similarities to their Lord Admiral, and determined that a certain Jaina Proudmoore should be responsible for her.</p><p>Meeting Jaina had been an undeniable blessing for Elsa. While she deeply loved her sister Anna and cherished their relationship, her powers and responsibilities often left her feeling rather isolated. But in Jaina, Elsa found a mentor, older sister, and best friend rolled into one beautiful package.</p><p>Elsa had spent hours picking Jaina’s brain on any topic she could think of, eager to absorb every bit of knowledge the genius older woman bestowed upon her. Everything from brokering alliances, to negotiating trade deals, and perhaps most importantly how to not only utilize her previously untamed powers, but also to control them effectively. Elsa hoped that with her new knowledge and practice, she could avoid any more of the unfortunate incidents that had seemed to follow her from the day she discovered her magic. </p><p>But now unfortunately it seemed that time was coming to an end. Through their combined efforts, Jaina and Elsa had finally discovered a magical method through which they could open a portal and send Elsa back to her home dimension. Elsa wished she could spend more time in Proudmoore Keep with Jaina, but it would be unfair to both Anna and the rest of Arendelle who were no doubt worrying their heads off because she had gone missing. Today was to be the final lesson before Jaina helped her return home.</p><p>‘Speak of the devil,’ Elsa thought as Jaina bustled through the doors of the library and smiled at her..</p><p>“Elsa!” Jaina called as she wrapped the younger woman in a fierce embrace.</p><p>Meeting Elsa had been just as welcome a boon for Jaina as it had been for Elsa. So much had been taken from Jaina throughout her life- from her father Daelin to all her friends and subjects in Theramore- that finding a kindred spirit in Elsa brought at least some small measure of peace to her soul. It was like looking in a mirror. Aside from the obvious physical similarities such as their blonde, braided hair, regal countenance, and icy magical powers, their experiences and beliefs had helped shape who the two powerful women had become. Both had hurt loved ones through their decisions, both had been shamed and hated by their countrymen. Despite that, Elsa’s selfless compassion and dedication towards her people reflected Jaina’s own.</p><p>Even when Jaina was not instructing her, the two women found ways to just be together. Whether it was reading in the keep library, exploring the daily life of Boralus and assisting wherever they could, or going for horse rides through the majestic hills of Stormsong Valley or haunted forests of Drustvar. But Elsa enjoyed their lessons the most, learning from the wisest person she had ever met, and was sure today would be no exception. Jaina had promised her that she was going to teach Elsa her most important and effective technique for maintaining her calm, cool composure. </p><p>“Are you ready to go out?” Elsa glanced down to her own clothing at Jaina’s question, seeing the fuzzy slippers and comfy attire she preferred for her long library occupations.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize today’s lesson would be taking place outside,” Elsa replied. She took a closer look at Jaina, but only found her clad in normal blue and white :ord Admiral’s attire.</p><p>“Not to worry, just make sure you dress fancy, we’ll be leaving shortly.”</p><p>Elsa puzzled over Jaina’s instruction, but complied nevertheless, using a quick burst of power to transform her clothing into the shimmering blue dress she was famous for back home. Her arms were completely covered from shoulder to wrist, the lighter blue cape added a flair of authority, and the long slits up the sides showing off her long, lean legs reminded everyone who saw her that Elsa was a woman of incredible beauty.</p><p>‘Perhaps Jaina will be teaching me how to comport myself in more formal settings today?’ Elsa mused to herself. </p><p>Jaina gave Elsa one more look over before nodding to herself, and with an intricate hand motion, snapped a shimmering blue portal into existence. Taking one last fortifying breath, Elsa held onto Jaina’s hand as they stepped through the portal together. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>Elsa was immediately struck by the heat and brightness of wherever it was they had landed. Brown rocks baked under the intensity of the sun above, and the area seemed fairly devoid of plants or animals. Elsa turned to question Jaina- surely something had gone wrong with the portal?- but Jaina was already striding away toward a cluster of low rock buildings and tents that Elsa had neglected to notice upon her arrival. Stepping quickly to catch up to her, Elsa gnawed her lip for a moment but had to ask. “Um, Jaina, are you sure we’re in the right place?”</p><p>“Of course, our destination lies in that village,” Jaina answered, nodding towards the buildings the two women were striding towards.</p><p>“And where exactly is that?” Elsa continued unabated, glancing around nervously.</p><p>“A few miles outside of Razor Hill, in Durotar.” If Jaina felt any annoyance at being questioned like this, none of it appeared on her face. In fact, Jaina appeared more relaxed than Elsa could ever remember her looking.</p><p>Durotar. Jaina had of course taught Elsa all about the various races that inhabited Azeroth, and the orcs were no exception. That was not to say that Elsa wasn’t surprised to find herself suddenly visiting their homeland without warning. From what Jaina had told her, while most orcs were not outright hostile to humans, a pair of humans wandering through their territory would certainly arouse some suspicion. And why had Jaina told her to dress fancy? The heat was already becoming oppressive in her dress. Elsa was a woman of ice and snow like Jaina, and therefore unsuited to such a hostile land as Durotar.</p><p>‘Some form of final test perhaps?’ Mused Elsa. Jaina had more than once surprised her with more hands-on forms of learning rather than simple instruction, so that might explain their presence in the field today. But that still didn’t explain why Jaina had brought her to Durotar of all places. “I thought today’s lesson was supposed to teach me how to stay cool?” Elsa said glaring up at the sun.</p><p>“No, how to stay calm. Running a nation weighs on even the strongest of shoulders, and today I will be showing you the best method of relieving that tension.” By the time Jaina had finished speaking, the two women had arrived at the village and began making their way toward a clearing in it’s center. Elsa glanced around at the orcish denizens of the village, who upon noticing Jaina and her accomplice, rushed off to grab the attention of all the others. They didn’t seem particularly angry to Elsa, nor of course were they frightened, but from the little body language that Elsa could understand they seemed inordinately excited. As Elsa and Jaina reached what would be considered the town square, Jaina turned to her again. “And nothing helps me relieve my stress more than being ravaged by a horde of orc dicks.”</p><p>Elsa’s thoughts ground to a halt and a flush crept up her neck as she processed what Jaina had said. “Orc d-dick?” Surely Jaina was joking.</p><p>“Absolutely. Fingers and magical constructs have their place of course, but nothing beats the real thing.”</p><p>Elsa looked around again and noticed the crowd of orcs slowly moving in on them were all male, and wearing very little clothing besides. Heat flushed through her cheeks as she glanced at the loincloths many were sporting and the nature of what they must be concealing. She was suddenly tugged down to her knees by Jaina, who apparently had no qualms about dirtying her skirt in the Durotar clay. </p><p>The largest orc from those Elsa could see strode his way through the assembled group, coming to a stop just before the two kneeling women. He wore more clothing than his compatriots, and his tunic and kilt were certainly more detailed. There was a moment of silence and the air was fraught with uncertain tension. “So Proudwhore, you’ve returned” came the booming address. “And brought a friend.”</p><p>“Yes, Chieftain Kulthok,” answered Jaina neutrally.</p><p>Elsa, who had been momentarily thinking of attacking after hearing that insulting appellation, looked at Jaina with shock and mild apprehension. Seeing Elsa’s expression, the orc turned to her. “Proudwhore visits all the orc villages occasionally when she needs a roll in the hay, but this is the first time she’s brought someone with her.”</p><p>“And yet, none of you can come up with a better nickname,” Jaina groused and rolled her eyes..</p><p>Kulthok laughed. </p><p>“Most of us are simple hunters and farmers, we can’t all be as learned as you. Besides, it suits you so well, coming to us all tarted up” he finished with a leer.</p><p>Jaina sighed but didn’t argue the point further. Meanwhile, Elsa continued to be horrified that the strong woman she had looked up to for the last few weeks apparently had a reputation throughout the continent for being an unrepentant slut. This was why Jaina asked that she dressed fancy?</p><p>“You wanted to know the best way to deal with troublesome emotions? Well, here it is.” Without any further ado, Jaina fished the orc’s cock out of his kilt. Elsa’s mortification immediately turned to incredulous disbelief when she saw the behemoth that emerged from the orc’s clothing. With it’s base resting on Jaina’s chin, the tip of the orc’s green member stretched all the way up and past her forehead- it to be at least a foot long. The few manhoods that Elsa had seen in her life certainly could not compare to the monstrosity that Jaina was apparently about to take head-on.</p><p>Elsa watched in awe as Jaina began pressing soft kisses all over Kulthok’s shaft. She gave little licks and sucks as well, as if using her mouth to pay homage to the manhood before her. She ducked her head lower and began to suck on the orc’s massive, wrinkled nutsack, pressing loving kisses to each swollen testicle before taking each one into her mouth in turn. </p><p>“That’s right, worship those balls,” the large orc commanded, bringing one of his massive hands down to rest on top of Jaina’s head and pulling her in closer. Jaina for her part made no complaints, continuing to use her little pink tongue to lather the orc’s sack in saliva, inhaling deeply to surround herself with the familiar scent of the orc’s sweat and arousal. When at last, the orc deemed Jaina’s work satisfactory, he allowed her to pull her head back, and immediately began smacking his cock down upon her face.  “Such a good human whore,” Kulthok growled, “knows her place on her knees.”</p><p>Jaina stuck her tongue out, wishing that a strike might land across it and give her a taste of the orc dick she had been craving. When at last the orc was satisfied with his cock slaps, Jaina took the initiative again. She grabbed for the base of the cock with one hand and brought her lips up to the tip. Then, in one fluid motion, drove her head as far as she could down his shaft..</p><p>The taste of warm, salty flesh, immediately overrode Jaina’s senses, filling her head with the alluring haze that kept her coming back again and again. Furiously she worked her lips down the shaft, every thrust of her head bringing her closer to her goal of throating the entire cock. Spit began to bubble up from her mouth, soaking the orc’s shaft and balls, making a mess of Jaina’s face, and running off it to slough down between her tits. Her other hand began to find its way under her skirt as Jaina began to finger herself in rhythm with her sloppy blowjob. </p><p>Each time Jaina pulled back and pressed forward again, the cock slipped just a little further down her throat, and her lips pressed a little closer to the base. She fell into her comfortable rhythm, practically zoning out as she felt the tension of the past few weeks roll off her shoulders. Her singular focus on the cock before her helped push the thoughts of unfinished work out of her head. She refocused after one particularly deep thrust left her swallowing about three-quarters of the cock, and held herself there, letting her spasming throat do most of the work as she choked herself. Soothing darkness encroached on her mind and her eyes started slowly sliding out of focus. Several moments passed before Jaina pulled herself off again, gasping for air as she did so. She took a second to catch her breath before suddenly looking over toward Elsa.</p><p>Elsa, who had been watching with morbid curiosity as Jaina made a mess of herself, gulped as Jaina turned predatory eyes upon her and smirked. “Such a dirty girl, playing with yourself like that.”</p><p>Elsa looked down, startled to find that her hands had been creeping across her breasts and down to her pussy without her even noticing. </p><p>Jaina took advantage of her hesitation to move her into position in front of the orc. “I think it’s time to introduce you properly to everyone,” Jaina continued. Elsa went cross eyed trying to look at the huge cock now looming over her as if staring down the barrel of a gun. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” came the reassurance from beside her, which did little to assuage her doubts.</p><p>Elsa wasn’t even sure she liked men in general, and to be suddenly confronted with a massive example of manhood robbed her of higher reasoning. But this was Jaina Proudmoore. Her confidante, her advisor, her friend. Surely Jaina knew what she was talking about? Sensing her hesitant acceptance, Jaina took hold of Elsa’s braid and maneuvered her head to the orc’s balls, where Jaina had been not too long ago while continuing to whisper in her ear. “Don’t go straight for the throat, especially if it’s your first time. Tease a little, allow yourself to get lost in the experience.”</p><p>Elsa tried to take Jaina’s advice and imitate the motions she had seen Jaina demonstrate. She started with broad licks along Kulthok’s sweaty ballsack, letting the salty flavour assault her taste buds. She tried sucking on his balls too, the way Jaina had done it, but her transitions weren’t as seamless, her actions not quite as smooth as the woman kneeling next to her. The orc certainly wasn’t complaining, however; Jaina’s cocksucking skills were legendary to the orcs, but the sight of two hot humans crouched before his cock certainly overrode any annoyance at the unpracticed cock worship he was receiving.</p><p>Elsa continued her exploration of the orc’s cock and balls, giving hesitant licks along the shaft and startling slightly whenever it jumped in her grip.</p><p>“Inhale the aroma, utilize all your senses,” Jaina instructed, and with one hand fisted in Elsa’s hair, used the other to smack her with the orc’s cock just as she had done to herself. By now, precum was leaking rapidly from the tip, and combined with the saliva from Jaina’s blowjob turned Elsa’s face into a shiny mess. When at last Jaina deemed her ready, Elsa kissed the crown of the dick and parted her lips to take it into her mouth. “Start slow, don’t inhale it all once like you saw me do,” came Jaina’s voice in her ear.</p><p>Elsa struggled mightily to make any headway on the cock now plugging her mouth. Her tongue was pressed down to the floor of her mouth, and her lips were stretched obscenely around its girth. How had Jaina made this look so easy? Progress was slow, Elsa bobbed her head back and forth trying to take the shaft deeper down into her mouth, but every time she felt it touch the back of her throat she gagged a little. She looked down with dismay to see that she had barely encompassed a quarter of the orc chieftain’s dick. </p><p>“Breath through your nose. Here, let me help you a little.” Jaina used the grip she had on Elsa’s hair to start moving her back and forth slowly. Elsa tried to follow her advice but the scent of orc musk was overpowering. Still, with Jaina helping set the pace, Elsa could focus more easily on breathing. She still retched and gagged, copious amounts of saliva stained the front of her dress and the Kalimdor soil below her. Jaina picked up the pace, started dragging her a little faster, giving her no time to come to terms with her situation. “Use your tongue, don’t just sit there like a dead fish.”</p><p>Elsa tried to follow Jaina’s instructions, but with her tongue pinned down there was only so much she could do. Still, she gamely tried to thrash and whirl her tongue around, and while she didn’t feel like she accomplished much, the grunts from the orc above her signaled that he appreciated her effort. But apparently Kulthok still demanded more from them. “How ‘bout both my little fucksluts work together?”</p><p>Jaina glared up at him for interrupting, but got the sense he wasn’t really asking and acquiesced, pulling Elsa off his cock and positioning it between the two of them. A large green hand came down on both blonde heads, pulling them together on opposite sides of his shaft. Jaina and Elsa were forced to kiss along and around his cock as he thrust between their pairs of lips, treating their mouths like pussies. He pushed Elsa down to suck his balls and Jaina up to blow him, using both as his personal fucktoys. Elsa was relegated to passive duty however, as apparently the orc had had enough of Jaina trying to set the pace. </p><p>Gripping Jaina’s hair with both hands, the orc began thrusting his cock down her throat instead of passively allowing her to blow him. </p><p>GLURCK. HRRCK. SCHLURK. </p><p>Obscene noises spilled from Jaina as Kulthok’s cock disappeared into her throat again and again. Without warning, Kulthok pulled completely out of Jaina’s mouth and instead set his sights on Elsa. Elsa whose eyes went wide as Kulthok set just a punishing pace for ruining her throat as he had done for Jaina. Elsa’s fists beat weakly against the orc’s thighs as he stuffed his cock as far down her throat as she could take. Her slim throat bulged as the invader slowly forced her throat to open further and further.</p><p>Just when Elsa thought she might have a handle on cocksucking, Kulthok pulled out of her mouth too and switched back to Jaina. Without rhyme or reason he switched back and forth between the two of them, sometimes forcing them to deepthroat his cock, sometimes just slapping them with it. Veins pulsed and throbbed as the orc approached his release. The action came to an end just as suddenly as it had begun. Kulthok hilted himself one final time in Elsa’s mouth, driving her as far down his shaft as she could take, before grunting out, “Enjoy your first taste of orc seed, whore!”</p><p>Despite the warning, Elsa was entirely unprepared for Kulthok unloading into her stomach. Her lips still hadn’t made it past halfway down the orc’s cock, but the tip had partially entered her throat, sending rope after rope of cum directly into her stomach. The orc slowly pulled his dick up from her throat but left the end in her mouth, to let his seed continue coating her tongue. The hot, salty, flavour overwhelmed her taste buds even more intensely than the taste of cock had. </p><p>Elsa struggled to keep up with the copious amounts of semen flowing into her mouth and down her throat, until eventually it began spilling from her lips and out her nose. She coughed and choked and probably spit up more than she swallowed, but gamely carried on. She tried to argue with herself that she was only going along with this because she knew Jaina and the orc were carefully observing her, but a small voice inside her whispered about how much she enjoyed the experience. </p><p>The heat of Kulthok’s cum, which had initially repulsed her, was beginning to warm her from the inside. The salty taste which had initially been overwhelming was starting to taste better on her lips. She subconsciously licked them, trying to gather more of that addicting flavor. </p><p>“So how do you feel?” Jaina inquired.</p><p>“I guess a little better?” Elsa replied hesitantly. “I’m still not quite sure how that was supposed to help me though.”</p><p>“Oh that was just the appetizer, to help introduce you to the clan, the main technique hasn’t even begun yet.” Jaina made a sweeping gesture with her hands and Elsa looked around. She had been so caught up in her first blowjob experience that she had completely forgotten about their audience. Dozens of orcs surrounded them, several already had their cocks out and were pumping them furiously. Elsa shivered under the intensity of their lusty gazes.</p><p>“Nothing in the world relaxes me like getting trained by a village of orcs until all my worries melt away,” Jaina explained. “The orcs seem to prefer taking me from behind, perhaps because it appeals to their more bestial natures.”</p><p>That certainly hadn’t been on the list of relaxation methods that Elsa had tried previously, and certainly never would have been prescribed by the royal doctor (at least not while she was in earshot), but here in the heat of the Kalimdor sun, Elsa was finding it difficult to argue. And while she had never tried being fucked like that- her sex education consisted of little more than “Lie back and think of Arendelle”- the mental image of a hulking, green-skinned orc rutting her like a bitch in heat was starting to awaken something primal within her. </p><p>“One at a time today boys, we don’t want to completely break her on her first day!” Elsa heard Jaina call to the assembled orcs which was met with a smattering of laughter. Then Jaina leaned down and whispered to her, “I don’t think they’ll wait much longer, and I probably won’t be able to help as much, so good luck, and remember, just let go.”</p><p>Jaina’s words proved prophetic, as the two women were bundled away from each other to deal with their respective pack of orcs. Elsa was surprised to see the orc split themselves evenly between her and Jaina, but apparently the thought of breaking in a new whore was just as enticing to the orcs as continuing to treat the high and mighty Jaina Proudmoore as the used piece of orc fuckmeat she truly was.</p><p>Jaina for her part met the tide of orcs with equal fervor, stroking cocks and rubbing chests as the orcs circled around her, squeezing at her tits and playing with her ass. Her calm, rational demeanor was starting to be replaced by a more heated expression. Eventually, one of the larger orcs knocked her down to her hands and knees, sending a heated shiver straight through Jaina’s body to her core. He stood over her back and leaned over, molesting her tits through her top.</p><p>“I heard your pretty explanation,” the orc grunted in her ear, “but is that the real reason you always get fucked from behind?”</p><p>“Of course, I simply try to use diplomacy to appeal to brutes like you.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re also so desperate and eager to get fucked whenever you come to visit?” </p><p>Jaina found it difficult to concentrate on the questions as fire continued to pool in her belly and her juices started to slick her thighs. </p><p>“Maybe we won’t even fuck you today, maybe we’ll just all fuck your little friend instead,” her tormentor continued.</p><p>“N-no, don’t,” Jaina stuttered. “Please fuck me too.”</p><p>“Hmmph, that’s what I thought.” Having gotten what he wanted from Jaina, the orc pushed her upper body down to the ground, forcing her to arch her hips higher as he circled behind her. The orc bunched Jaina’s blue and white skirt around her waist, unsurprised to find her bare pussy glistening before him. “Dirty whore didn’t even bother wearing underwear, look how desperate she is for cock!” The orc called out to his fellows.</p><p>Jaina tried to whimper a denial, but the orc rubbing his dick along her pussy lips forced out a long drawn out moan instead. Then, just as swiftly as his chieftain had claimed Jaina’s throat, the orc thrust deep into her drooling quim. Stars exploded behind Jaina’s eyes as the orc took her at a brutal pace. Every thrust sent bolts of white lightning from her cunt straight to her brain. Her pussy spasmed along the orc’s length, trying to coax the first of many virile loads from the orc’s balls. Her heavy tits scraped along the dirt as each punishing slam of the orc’s hips rocked her body back and forth on her knees. </p><p>One thrust hit a particularly deep place inside her, and Jaina’s eyes rolled back in her head as her first orgasm of the day shook her soul. Her clamping pussy walls coaxed the orc fucking her into releasing his load as well, and the warmth splashing Jaina’s insides sent her into another fit of convulsions. Her pussy made an obscene sucking noise as the orc’s mighty cock was slowly drawn from within her, and as the orc moved off he stopped to spit on the back of her head.</p><p>Jaina took this brief moment of reprieve to ascertain how her cocksleeve sister was doing, and found Elsa in a similar position across the clearing. But whereas the orcs liked to fuck Jaina in the outfit that represented her station, they had ripped Elsa’s dress clean off her body to lay torn in the sand. Elsa was still up on her hands and knees, and Jaina could see every bounce of her perky tits as an orc slammed into Elsa from behind. </p><p>Elsa herself, however, was completely lost in a world of pleasure. From the word go, the orcs had not been gentle with her- as evidenced by the remains of her dress- and that roughness continued unabated with their fucking. The orc had his hands wrapped possessively around Elsa’s tiny waist, fingertips nearly meeting on the other side of her belly, allowing for that much extra power as he forced her up and down his cock. Elsa’s bra and thong hadn’t been ripped off in the same manner as her dress, but had been tugged down and to the side respectively, increasing the overall debauchery of the picture being painted. Elsa’s tits bounced and her pussy dripped as she was rutted with a savagery she never could have imagined, even in the depths of some bawdy romance novel. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as indescribable amounts of pleasure washed over her body. Just when she thought the pleasure couldn’t ascend any higher, the orc fucking her grunted and came deep inside her, painting her womb white with his cum. The hot load being dumped into her pussy triggered Elsa’s orgasm, squirting even more of her juices onto the ground and her partner. </p><p>So caught up in her own orgasm, Elsa barely noticed the next orc start to fuck her until he reached down and yanked her back by her braid. Pain coupled with pleasure coursed through her body, as the arch of her back allowed the cock to strike even deeper insider her. “Look at your “mentor””, the orc fucking her commanded. </p><p>Through the shaking of her body, Elsa tried to focus her eyes on Jaina. </p><p>“You thought she was so proud and noble didn’t you?” Said the voice again.</p><p>Elsa gave a jerky nod, causing her hair to pull a little tighter and a little more exquisitely.</p><p>“She wears her mask well, but deep inside she is nothing but a cocksleeve. Her only purpose is being a slave to orc dick.”</p><p>Elsa wanted to deny it, but the pleasure flashing through her body made it difficult to argue, and Jaina wasn’t providing any evidence to the contrary. Several orcs had already pumped their loads into Jaina’s pussy, and the one currently fucking her was gripping Jaina’s braid in the same hold Elsa was currently experiencing. The orc fucking Jaina then reared back and delivered a hefty smack directly to Jaina’s plush, heart-shaped bottom. A stinging red handprint appeared on Jaina’s pale flesh, and the orc continued to rain spanks down on her ass, swatting both cheeks with equal measure until both were nicely reddened. As the orc finished inside Jaina once more and pulled away, Elsa could see the gape of Jaina’s pussy and the substantial amount of orc seed that poured from it.</p><p>Elsa was abruptly brought back to her own reality by one more harsh jerk on her braid as the orc grunted and released inside her.</p><p>“And just like her, you’ll be ruined for anybody else, only orc cock will satisfy you now.” Elsa knew he was right, there was no way she was going to find pleasure equal to what she was receiving right here. The next orc behind her ripped her thong the rest of the way off before shoving it into her mouth. The taste of her own juices immediately engulfed her tongue as the orc then pushed her head to the ground. “Others like making their bitches squeal, but I like watching your body speak for you,” he informed her before slamming balls deep in her cunt.</p><p>Meanwhile, the orc now fucking Jaina had her arms pinned to the small of her back and his foot pinning her face to the dirt as he ravaged her from above. The scent of earth and dirty orc feet filled Jaina’s nose as the girthy orc shaft bored her pussy wide open. There wasn’t a whole lot Jaina could do from this position, but she gamely shook her hips and tried to meet his thrusts with her own until he stopped abruptly. Groaning with displeasure, Jaina looked up to meet the unperturbed visage of the orc above her. Lifting his foot off her face, the orc leaned down to hiss at her. “Beg me. Beg for my seed so that your little cunt friend knows what a slut you are.” </p><p>Jaina whimpered and tried to shake her head no, but the orc started moving his cock tantalizingly slowly within her, dragging his shaft along her slick walls. The orc continued tormenting Jaina with agonizingly slow movements, refusing to give in to her silent demands to resume fucking her. “Beg!” He insisted again. “Beg me for my seed and tell the entire village what a whore for orc cock you are!”</p><p>Unable to stand the torture any longer, Jaina cried out.</p><p>“YES! I’M A WHORE FOR ORC COCK, I LOVE GETTING MY SLUTTY CUNT POUNDED BY MASSIVE ORC DICKS!”</p><p>The entire crowd of orcs laughed and cheered but Jaina was unfinished. </p><p>“I PRETEND THIS IS ONLY FOR STRESS RELIEF, BUT REALLY I’M JUST A WORTHLESS CUMDUMP AND I BROUGHT MY FRIEND SO SHE COULD BECOME A CUMPDUMP WITH ME!”</p><p>Satisfied with Jaina’s submission, the orc resumed brutalizing her until he added another load to ones already overflowing from Jaina’s stuffed pussy, drawing yet another whorish moan from her.</p><p>“And what about you?” Came the question from behind Elsa as another orc pounded her from behind. “Are you a slut for orc dick too?” Elsa had lost count somewhere around the tenth cock, all equally huge, all equally powerful ravaging her like a bitch in heat. Her soiled underwear had previously slipped free from her mouth so the orcs could hear her unmuffled moans. The orc had his hands locked around her wrists pulling her backward, each thrust battering right through her cervix and pounding her womb. Dimly, Elsa was aware of the pain associated with such an act, although it was lost amidst the sea of pleasure exploding from her cunt, especially as each thrust from the orc sent his balls slapping against her clit. Elsa had no idea how many times she had cum, how many times she had been turned into a cum depository, but the orcs continued to seed her pussy unabated.</p><p>“Yes!” Elsa cried out. “I was confused before but now I understand! My body is built for taking orc dick and my pussy was made to be filled with orc cum!” </p><p>The orc hissed and did just that, flooding her pussy with another extensive load of orcish seed.as Elsa slumped to the ground bonelessly, no longer held up by the orc’s grip. Her eyes rolled completely back into her head and her tongue flopped uselessly out her mouth. Every creampie that filled her cunt sent her directly to the inescapable bliss her slutty face displayed outwardly.</p><p>The savaging of Jaina and Elsa’s cunts continued long throughout the day, the orcs never seeming to tire even as the sun made its journey overhead. Eventually, the evening found the two blonde cumsluts slumped together, pussies leaking ridiculous amounts of cum. The orcs had ravaged them from behind every single time, and each load had gone straight into their wombs. Now, with their pussies gaping and their bellies slightly distended from all the creampies, Elsa and Jaina languidly kissed and groped each other. </p><p>Elsa was fascinated with Jaina’s larger breasts, fondling and sucking at each nipple in turn. Jaina held Elsa’s head to her chest as she rubbed Elsa’s swollen belly and pressed kisses to the top of her head. They both looked up to see every orc now surrounding them in a circle jerking off. Kulthok stood front and center again, chuckling as he demanded that both girls beg for what the orcs were offering. With zero hesitation, they both pleaded their cases.</p><p>“I’ve been such a good orc slut for so long! The whole world knows that I’m just an orc-owned fucktoy and I can’t survive without orc dick!”</p><p>“Nothing in Arendelle will ever satisfy me the way orc dick does! I’ll have to come back to this world all the time just to be fucked silly and get my whore cunt filled with cum!”</p><p>Satisfied at the sight of the two broken orc bitches before them, the orcs began showering them with cum. Despite pumping loads into the two whores all day, each orc still had more than enough in the tank to give each cumslut a thorough coating. Ropes of hot, sticky cum splashed along their shapely bodies, from their bulging tummies to their reddened tits, and all across their slutty faces. Elsa stuck her tongue out, trying to catch some of the falling seed like it was the first snowflake of winter. </p><p>When the flood had somewhat subsided, Jaina gripped Elsa by the chin and turned her face towards her own before shoving her tongue between her lips. Elsa moaned at the taste of cum she had come to love combined with the unique taste of Jaina’s mouth as the two sluts shared a load between them. Elsa and Jaina had initially bonded over their appearance, powers, and responsibilities, now they would be forever united as orc cumdumps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>